Dominique Deveraux
CEO and Chairwoman of the Board of Directors of Deveraux Group Incorporated Member of the Board of Directors of Denver Carrington (Owned 40% of the original share capital in 1984 - the current % is undetermined) Owner of a recording studio in Denver (1986-?) |Row 10 title = Past |Row 10 info = Recording artist Owner of The Excelzior Hotel (?-1986) Owner of Dominique's and several other nightclubs (?-1986) Owner of Titania Records (?-1986) Shareholder in Colbyco (1985) Owner of the Sumatra Timberlands, oil and rubber interests in Sumatra (1985) Executor of Tom Carrington's Last Will and Testament (1984-1985) }} Dominique Deveraux, the beautiful singer and recording artist, was born Millie Cox, the illegitimate daughter of Tom Carrington and his secret black lover, Laura Matthews. When Laura gave birth, Tom refused to recognize Millie as his daughter, and Millie took the name Cox. Millie grew up into a beautiful woman with a true talent. She used her gift and became a singing sensation, touring nightclubs around the world. No longer was she Millie Cox, nobody. She was Dominique Deveraux, somebody. She met Garrett Boydston in 1965 and fell in love. Garrett loved Dominique, but couldn't make a commitment, and lied to her about having a wife named Jessica. Later, Dominique gave birth to a daughter, Jacqueline ("Jackie"). Dominique met record executive Brady Lloyd, and the two got married in 1973. Brady nurtured Dominque's career and helped her turn into one of the most powerful women in the entertainment industry. Dominique's wealth flourished. She now owned hotels and recording studios, and no longer had to do the circuit. Her records went gold and platinum, and she had fans across the globe. Although she loved Brady and Jackie dearly, she craved one more thing: To be recognized as a Carrington. Dominique came to Denver in 1984 and cornered Blake Carrington, Tom's oldest son. Blake was in financial ruins at the time and, although he would accept Dominique's money, he wouldn't accept her as his sister. Dominique's obsession with the Carrington name took its toll on her marriage, and she and Brady went separate ways. As if by fate, Tom Carrington shortly after suffered a heart attack, and when Blake went to Sumatra to visit him one last time, the old man gave in and made a deathbed confession: Dominique was his daughter, and Blake was to take care of her. She was now an accepted part of the family, and welcomed into their home, however she had already made a powerful enemy in Alexis Colby. The following year, Dominique was reunited with Garrett, who now represented Jason Colby. Within a few months, Jackie came home from boarding school. When Garrett and Jackie met, Garrett inquired as to Jackie's parentage. When Dominique finally admitted that Garrett was Jackie's father, Jackie set out to reunite her parents. Dominique and Garrett set a wedding date, but failed to meet it when Dominique found out that Garrett had lied to her all those years ago. Tragedy followed as Jackie was trapped and heavily burned in the fire at La Mirage. Dominique continued running her business both with the Carringtons in Denver and the Colbys in LA, but to help Blake in his battle against Alexis, she sold her record company, Titania Records, to Zach Powers. Spite all the feuding, love blossomed for Dominique and the new man in her life, Nick Kimball. In 1987, they got married and left Denver. Season four Successful and wealthy chanteuse Dominique Deveraux arrives in Denver in "New Lady in Town" (1984) with a flourish, asking Fallon Carrington questions about her mother, Alexis Colby. In the next episode, the fourth season finale, Dominique wonders aloud to herself, . Season five Dominique's husband Brady Lloyd arrives in Denver in the September 26, 1984 season premiere episode, "Disappearance." He asks why Dominique is performing at La Mirage. Brady and Dominique fight when she will not tell him why she is choosing to remain in Denver. Dominique's hostility toward oil tycoon Blake Carrington is noticed by Blake's wife Krystle. Following Fallon's memorial service in "The Rescue", Dominique makes the shocking claim that she is the daughter of Blake's father Tom Carrington and his longtime mistress, Laura Matthews, and offers proof (found in a letter in an old trunk left in the care of Laura's sister Bessie), therefore making her Blake's half-sister. A financially strapped Blake makes a business deal with the very wealthy Dominique: Forty percent of Denver-Carrington in exchange for 70 million dollars. This subsequently makes Dominique an enemy of Alexis Colby, who has been scheming to destroy her ex-husband Blake. When Brady learns the truth, he is furious that Dominique didn't confide in him earlier. As Blake's business partner, Dominique travels to Istanbul to meet with the shady Rashid Ahmed in order to help Blake obtain a confession from him. Despite this assistance, in episode 100, Blake tells Dominique that Tom denies that he is her father. Furious, Dominique instigates a lawsuit against Blake for misappropriation of company funds after Blake uses some of the money she invested in Denver-Carrington to prevent losing his mansion. However, episode 102, "The Will", Dominique and Blake visit their father Tom on his deathbed in Sumatra; Alexis, a favorite of Tom's, follows them. Tom meets his illegitimate daughter Dominique for the first time, and she convinces him to accept her. Tom dies, but not before including Dominique in his will, as well as making her the executor, which further infuriates Alexis (who is also a beneficiary). In episode 103, "The Treasure", Blake and Dominique discuss the matter between them and Blake finally acknowledges her as his half-sister. Dominique, in a show of gratitude, tells Blake that she has dropped her lawsuit against him. Later on, Blake summons Alexis to his office and tells her that if she persists in trying to break Tom's will, he will put his support firmly behind Dominique. Furthermore, he reiterates the fact that she is now family and that he will fight to the death for her. Alexis concedes to Blake's demands, but tells him she'll find a way to destroy Dominique regardless. Later that evening at the Carrington mansion, Blake holds a dinner gathering to formally welcome Dominique into the family. Adam goes out of his way to welcome her as well and Dominique is overcome with emotion. Later on, Amanda tells Alexis about the gathering and that she is proud to have Dominique as her new aunt, much to Alexis' annoyance. Alexis then places a call to one of her associates and orders him to find out everything he can about Dominique. In episode 108, Dominique learns that Brady has filed for divorce and that Alexis is attempting to take over her company, Deveraux Group, Inc., after which she collapses. At the hospital Dominique learns that she needs heart surgery. She pulls through her illness and becomes closer to Blake and Krystle. Although the divorce goes through, Brady refuses to sell his shares in Deveraux Group, Inc. to Alexis, foiling the takeover. Noticing that famed photojournalist Lady Ashley Mitchell appears to have designs on Blake, she warns Ashley to keep away and advises Krystle to watch out. Dominique is among the family guests invited to Moldavia to celebrate the wedding of her niece, Amanda, to Prince Michael, where a military coup takes place and insurgents take over the chapel and gun down the entire wedding party. Season six (Dynasty) / Season one (The Colbys) Dominique survives the wedding massacre, and rejects an offer by the rebel leader to remain in Moldavia to "entertain the troops and improve morale". Back in Denver, Dominique works with Blake on a pipeline deal with Jason Colby. She encounters Jonathan Lake, a state department employee, who reminds Dominique that they met years ago in Paris. Romance seems to be blossoming between the pair, but then a man from her past returns: Garrett Boydston, Jason Colby's lawyer. Garrett tries to rekindle their romance, but Dominque is resistant. Years earlier, Dominique and Garrett had an affair. At the time, Garrett claimed that he was married and refused to leave his wife. Dominique is torn between the two men until she learns that Jonathan has aligned himself with Bart Fallmont, a politician who is fighting the pipeline project. Dominique travels frequently to Los Angeles, and hires Monica Colby to help run her L.A.-based record company. While there, she continues to see Garrett. He cannot understand her reluctance to resume their relationship. In episode 134, Dominique's daughter, Jackie visits her mother and asks to remain in Denver instead of returning to finishing school in Lausanne, Switzerland. In episode 136, Garrett meets Jackie and is immediately convinced that he is her father. Garrett presses Dominique but she continues to deny that he is Jackie's father. Jackie, who would like to see her mother married and happy, also wonders about the true nature of their relationship. In episode 143, Jackie runs away when she learns that her father is listed as "unknown" on her birth certificate. Alexis encounters Jackie and manipulates the girl into telling her troubles. Dominique finally admits to Garrett that he is indeed Jackie's father. Jackie returns home in episode 145 and finally learns that Garrett is her father. Dominique and Garrett decide to marry. In the season finale, at their engagement party Alexis reveals that Garrett was never married before. He lied in order to avoid a long-term relationship. Dominique slaps Alexis and orders her to leave. She confronts Garrett with the story who admits that he lied so many years ago. Stunned, Dominique breaks off the engagement. Her guests continue to celebrate, unaware that the wedding is cancelled — or that a fire is raging in other parts of the hotel. Season seven (Dynasty) / Season two (The Colbys) During the fire, Dominique panics when she cannot find Jackie. Dex Dexter manages to rescue Jackie, but she is badly burned. Jackie provides eye witness testimony to the cause of the fire, before leaving Denver for state-of-the-art burn treatment. During this time, Dominique helps Blake to fight Alexis, who has taken over Blake's company with the assistance of their estranged brother, Ben. She also attempts to revive her singing career. When a bad review appears in Alexis's newspaper, Dominique goes to confront her in episode 160 and a cat fight ensues. In episode 154, Dominique meets geologist Nick Kimball, who romantically pursues her. Dominique resists him at first, but by episode 158 she gives in to his advances and they share a passionate night together. In episode 163, Nick saves Dominique from two thugs who were sent by businessman Gary Tilden to "rough her up" after she rejected a business deal from Tilden. But Dominique is still restrained about their relationship - and draws closer to Alexis's ex-husband Dex. Nick returns in episode 173 to whisk Dominique off for a romantic weekend in San Francisco, where he proposes. While Dominique contemplates marrying Nick, Jackie returns to Denver to tell her mother that Garrett is still in love with her. In episode 175, Jackie asks Nick to break it off with Dominique. When Dominique states that she will not get back together with Garrett, a defeated Jackie leaves Denver again. In episode 176, the season finale, Dominique and Nick attend the wedding of her nephew, Adam. After the ceremony, Dominique accepts his proposal and the two leave Denver. Season nine Though not physically seen after Season Seven, Dominique (having revived her singing career touring Europe) was mentioned in Season Nine as Blake investigated the murder of Roger Grimes. Blake visited Dominique's uncle Charles Matthews, brother to her mother Laura. Charles and his wife Jane later provided Blake with some of his father's belongings, left with them by Laura and then Bessie for safekeeping. Photo Gallery Dominiquecredit1.jpg|Diahann Carroll's credit for seasons 4 to 6 Dominiquecredit2.jpg|Diahann Carroll's credit for season 7 93406774.jpg|Photo shoot for season 4 93417433.jpg|Photo shoot for season 4 93406767.jpg|Photo shoot for season 4 98611813.jpg|Photo shoot for season 4 98801421.jpg|Photo shoot for season 5 452891978.jpg|Photo shoot for season 5 101609205.jpg|Photo shoot for season 6 101609607.jpg|Photo shoot for season 6 werbe0486.jpg|unknown photo shoot Tumblr_nv23m9r17m1sk1oo7o1_500.jpg|unknown photo shoot !B4GP+,!!mk~$(KGrHqEOKn!E)1tNitFSBMokk00y)!~~_12.jpg|unknown photo shoot !B9jSY3!!2k~$(KGrHqMOKkUEzJ0iNWzeBM6JuDSPyQ~~_12.jpg|unknown photo shoot Category:The Carrington family